Springlock Suit
A Springlock suit is a special animatronic that can be used as both an animatronic and suit, to turn the animatronic into "suit mode", you will require a special crank which expands the endoskeleton enough to fit a person inside, the 2 most noticeable springlock suits are Springtrap AKA Springbonnie and Fredbear. Springlock failure A "Springlock failure" is one of the many incidents at Fredbear's/Freddy's, it is what happens after the springlocks give up, once that happens the endoskeleton in the suit quickly clapses down on the person inside the suit, killing them, a person can be removed from the suit after a Springlock failure but as showed by William in the novels, however if in the suit for too long than the injuries become fatal. A fan theory is that Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC are 2 employees at Fredbear's that experienced a Springlock failure and died from it, Shadow Freddy being an emplyee that died in the Fredbear suit while RWQFSFASXC is an employee that died in the Springbonnie suit. How to cause a Springlock failure There are 2 ways to cause a Springlock failure, 1 way is to wear a springlock suit in a wet place or a room full of moisture, the wetness will cause the springlocks to wear down and slip, making the endoskeleton clapse down on the person inside (this was the reason William Afton died inside Springtrap, as there were rain drops coming off the ceiling, dripping on William, causing his death), the 2nd way is failure to rewind the springlocks, once all the springlocks rundown than the endoskeleton will collapse on the person inside. Story Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Phone Guy mentions a springlock suit, saying that it was used my a murderer to lure 5 children to the back and kill them. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 main article: Springtrap A springlock suit known as Springtrap makes an appearance as the main antagonist of the game, Springtrap would later be revealed to be the old Springbonnie suit and the decomposing corpse of William Afton after a Springlock failure, Phone Guy also mentions the the Springbonnie suit has been moved, further hinting that Springbonnie was used by William to murder the 5 missing children. Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 Speingbonnie and Fredbear, 2 springlock suits, make an appearance in the minigames, Fredbear was also revealed to be the cause of the Bite of 83, this was believed to be a Springlock failure. Sister Location Main article: Springlock Suit (Sister Location) A Springlock suit makes an appearance in Sister Location, Circus Baby uses it to hide Michael Afton after Funtime Foxy knocked him out, she then opens the faceplates to reveal Michael to the security cameras so people could find him, however it also reveals his location to the Minireenas, Michael has to shake them off while also rewinding the springlocks so he’s not the next victim of a Springlock failure, Springtrap also appears in a cutscene. FFPS Springtrap returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as an antagonist once again, he is destroyed once and for all once Henry burns down the establishment, it is implied that William is now burning in hell for what he has done. UCN main article: Fredbear 3 springlock suits appear in Ultimate Custom Night, Springtrap, William Afton/Scraptrap, and Fredbear, with Fredbear being a secret antagonist. Trivia *A springlock is real type of lock, it has a spring-loaded bolt that requires a key to open it. **Real springlocks could be the cranks used to turn a springlock suit into suit mode. *Golden Freddy could also be a springlock suit, however he only has 4 fingers and is thought to only be a hallucination. **However, Golden Freddy's withered counterpart is more likely to be a Springlock suit however still has 4 fingers that the 5 of a springlock suit *It is easy to tell a springlock suit from a normal animatronic, normal animatronics have 4 fingers while springlock suits have 5, normal animatronics also don’t have joints that show endoskeleton on their hand while springlocks do, most noticeabley Springtrap. *All springlock suits seen so far are golden. **It is unknown however if the springlock suit in Sister Location is golden as it is always seen inside of it. Gallery File:B6C9C041-197E-469A-8F7A-6BF273769DF6.png|Springtrap, 2 of the most notable springlock suits File:378ACE12-0DCC-4DF8-9845-3CC1399F1AD1.png|Fredbear, 2 of the most notable springlock suits File:AEF413DD-763D-445B-8E99-217166BBAEBE.png|The springlock suit in Sister Location (closed) File:836D13D5-6F70-4D26-9D2C-BD5483A20494.png|The springlock suit in Sister Location (open) SpringlockSL.gif|The springlock suit in Sister Location (animated) download-16.jpg|Scraptrap\Afton FFPS Category:Springlock Category:Golden Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Fredbear Category:Afton Robotics Category:Salvaged